The Wish
by Just-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler
Summary: A year has passed since the strange dead of Yuuri, and the kingdom is slowly starting to get over his dead. What happens when a boy wonders into the kingdom with black hair, black eyes and looks and acts like the late king. Set 30 years after the anime ends, back in demon kingdom. Yaoi in Later chaper/s, Possible mpreg or implied mpreg, Major Character Death, important To Story
1. Prologue, The Wish

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic ever! I am really nerves about how this will end; I'll make it up as I go. This is the first chapter of 'The Wish' and I hope its alright. I tried to proofread it but it was 1am so I went to read, I hope its hasn't got to many spelling or grammatical mistakes.

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters.

******Prologue******

-1 year ago –

As another nation invades the Demon kingdom, Yuuri ran out of the protection given to him to help his people. When he walks out he saw children crying over lost parents, and men, in vain, trying to stop the invaders entry. Yuuri not being able to take this anymore scream 'STOP!'

With this he turned into the Maoh. Only people who knew the king knew that the transformation took place. Over the past 25 years Yuuri and the Maoh have grown together, only their eyes and voice being different. When he saw that his friends and family were in danger Yuuri, really the maoh, went ballistic and his power exploded out of him. He, with 3 strong water dragons, destroyed the invaders that planed the attack. It was Big Simeron, or what was left from Belar's army. Over the past 29 years Yuuri had made the contracts of peace with everyone. But only small groups rejected the contracts.

Yuuri then saw an evil that had plagued his dreams for months infront of him suddenly. It was himself. A self that Yuuri counldn't destroy. When he felt the other place a hand on his shoulder, he felt his power draining. Right before he fell unconscious he saw his other self smirk a cruel grin. 'Sweet dreams, Yuuri'

Yuuri bolted awake from his latest dream. It was always that same ending, himself falling under himself. When he walked to the baths to rest his mind, he saw through the mist there was someone in their. Believing it was his husband, Wolfram, he crawled in. He swam over and said 'Wolfie, why were you not in bed?' he asked. When he didn't answer he swam closer asking 'Wolf, why are you not answering me?' When he was less then 2 meters away he saw that the person infrount of him was not Wolfram. This person had black hair, short, looking like it was just cut. He demanded 'Turn around this minute before I call someone.'

'And who will you call? Everyone is busy taking care of everything while you lounge around here. What a wimpy king you are' Said the man as he turned around. He saw then that his nightmares were coming true. Before he could speck a scream his other self said 'Its time you take a long nap' He started laughing as I tried to turn away to run 'Run, Yuuri, see how far you get before I get you. Lets play cat and mouse, my litte mouse!'

**-Momments later –**

Yuuri was running down the hall in only his black pants when he heard the laughter behind him. He tried to run but decided to hide. He heard the clicks of shoes hitting the ground in a slow walk. He dared to look to see that the other self had then spotted him 'I knew you would hide, found you! Wanna play again?'

Yuuri tried to scream but nothing came out, so he got up and started running again. He could hear the sigh behind him and the soft steps of his other self. He ran and ran until he saw a way of being safe. He took the steps running then at two-at-a-time. He felt himself slip every so often but never to badly. He stopped to look up to see his other self half way down the stairs he just ran down. So Yuuri started again and when he got to the middle he bolted but slipped and say himself start to fall down the stairs. He looked up to see his other self wave goodbye._ I pray Wolfram and the others are safe from this man. Please Wolf don't do anything, but I don't want to disappear. I will miss you call me a wimp. And Conrad's smile, Gwendel's scowned looks, Gunter's hugs and greta's shinning eyes._ He prayed to every god and power out their for himself to come back to his people on day. _One day I will come again, no matter the wait, or the pain and suffering to get back here. I will come back one day, I promise. _Yuuri thought as his head his the first step and his last tear slide down his face. 'Goodbye everyone' He whispered as gravity began to pick up and push his body down the stairs, hitting everyone of the way down the long stairs to the bottom.

Murata felt something wrong. He could sense something was wrong with Yuuri but what. _Yuuri what have you done._ He got onto his horse and road to the castle as fast as he could pray Yuuri was okay. _I will be there, don't do anything dangerous until I am there to stop you!_

When Murata finally got to the kingdom, he saw that Conrad and Wolfram were outside training. When they saw me he knew something was wrong. They started asking what was wrong but he wouldn't listen. Instead he kept moving towards the large wooden doors that lead to the main building of the castle. When he got the door open and saw something on the stairs he knew it was to late. As he ran to the body of a person he couldn't see but could guess, he saw something at the top of the stairs. 'That was fun Yuuri, Next time can we play longer!' It said in a voice deeper then that of Yuuri's and vanished into the air. As he got to the body, he saw it was twisted in awful ways, and was laying face-down, with blood running down the bottom stairs to the cold marble floor. He turned the body around and saw that it was in fact Yuuri. He scream.

We all heard the scream. As Wolfram and Conrad ran into the building the Great Sage had just they saw something horrid. There was a great sage in the middle of the walkway near the stairs on his knees, crying and screaming. Then Conrad looked further up. There was a large amount of blood on the stairs, and a body. The body was bruised, twisted and lifeless. But from this distance he knew that something was wrong just by the way the Sage reacted. As he ran closer, with wolfram by his side, he saw that it was his Grandson, Yuuri, their king.

On that day the 27th Demon King, Yuuri, Died aged 45. When he died one by one, countries started revolting again and the peace that the king tried to accomplice broken. Yuuri was one of their greatest kings, but when the body was taken they tried to collect his soul, if anything just to place in the temple of the great one. But the soul was gone. Everyone heard that day, 'I'll be back' in the wind. As the body was layed to rest with everyone, even Yuuri's parents present, the sky started to rain, with the sun blocked. The earth with weak, and the winds stronger then normal. When they got back they lit the fired to warm everyone, but it seamed that the warmth from them that disappeared. They all knew that this was the elements becoming sad over the late king's death.

DONE! I hope I get the next chapter done soon. Please review it so I can see what everyone thinks. And I know that Kyo Kara Maoh is dying but I will (try) to bring it back to life!

Thanks again from reading!


	2. Chapter 1, The New Boy

Hello everyone, thanks comment it helps. This is chapter 1 of 'The Wish', started late last night and had to stop for need of sleep. Yet again, I stress that I am sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I understand that I did make some mistakes in the last one, I reread it after I published it and saw them *Slaps forehead*

Answer to reviews:

The two guests: Thanks for the reviews. People believe the KKM is dying but I want it to live one. And I will be including the original characters.

Elle von Werner: Thanks for the review. As for the pairing, I don't know yet but I will hope to know soon.

Nickesha: I appreciate your comment.

Note: To all those who took the time to read this story thanks and even more thanks to the people who took the time to review.

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters.

Side Note: May switch POV but I will try to point that out. Also anything you don't know inbox me or if made up I'll place a note at the end. Thanks, Let Us Begin!

(Sorry its really short)

The Wish

Chapter 1: The new boy

-Present day, 1 year anniversary of Yuuri's Death-

Today was a sad reminder for all those in the Demon Kingdom. For those in the kingdom walls, the halls were always so quiet. The maids missed their talks of 'Who will get Yuuri in the end' and the banter between the loved ones. Even though Yuuri and Wolfram had been married almost 20 years ago, Wolfram still called his lover a 'Wimp' and a 'Cheater'. Today, Lady Greta would be returning to see her family, since she last saw them at the funeral. Wolfram had slowly stopped crying at night for it would upset anyone who heard. Conrad would sit outside for long periods crying into an old baseball mitt or in his quarters looking miserably at a yellow rubber duck. Gwendel would lock himself in his room or office only coming out to change the room he was in. The family no longer talked. They were never together, played together or looked at each other in fear of memories coming back to them all. But today was different; they would come together, if anything for the sake of Greta.

Wolf POV.

Today is a sad day. I still miss him beyond relief. But I will be strong for Greta. I made my way down to the grave before everyone because I wanted to speck to Yuuri. When I get there, holding a handful of (1) 'Lily Yuuri's I get onto my knees in front of the grave. I read it, even though I know it of by heart:

_Here Lies _

_Yuuri Shibuya_

_27th Demon King of the Demon Kingdom_

_Beloved Father to Greta, much-loved Husband to Wolfram_

_Adored and treasured leader of The Demon Kingdom. _

_May his soul rest peacefully and may he meet his family again some day. _

_R.I.P._

I saw drops of water on the stone and realised it was my tears. I sit there thinking of what Yuuri may be doing right now. 'Wimp' I whisper into the wind in hope it will get to him some how. I look into the wind in hope of a reply. I don't get one.

End of wolf POV

No POV

They find Wolfram sleeping next to the grave of their late king, Yuuri. Conrad and Gwendal decide to take Wolfram back to the castle on their horses and attend Yuuri's grave later. Conrad picks wolf up and carries him bridle-style to his horse. He rides back holding wolf on his lap with one arm around him. Gwendal is close behind with the rains of Wolf's horse. When they make it to the castle they place Wolfram his old room.

Conrad POV

As I look down on my little brother's soft, but sad, expression while he sleeps I realise I want to be distracted and away from everyone. So I mumble a goodbye to Gwendal and go to the main entry of the castle. I relive the guards there and take their post, saying they should come back in an hours time. I dose softly in that position. Standing up with my face just being hit by late sunlight. I am awoken to a soft tap on the shoulder. What I see when I wake up almost gives me a heart attack.

End of Conrad POV

No POV

Standing in front of Conrad was a boy who looked young, (Maybe 15 in Earth Ages) and had black hair. It was short and when he opened his eyes they were a pool of mysterious black. He looked like someone Conrad knew all to well.

'Hello, I am looking for something, or should I say someone.' The boy had a voice that showed honestly but something puzzling behind it. 'Sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Yuuri. Sorry for the wait….Conrad.'

End of Chapter 1

(1) I forgot what his flower was called so I made up this one. I think it should like a lily but the colours of rose and gentle like a musk mallow.

DONE! I hope I get the next chapter done soon. Please review it so I can see what everyone thinks. Sorry if the next chapters are slow. I am back at school and it's killing me. Message me if you have any questions you don't want to share with others.

Thanks again from reading!


	3. Chapter 2, Arrival

Hello everyone. I would like to start by say thanks to you guys for reading this, I appreciate it. I am really busy this week! Hope you like, sorry if it is at all short, and if at all OCC.

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters. If I did Yuuri and Wolf would not fight over little things like a marriage and they would get to *cough* know each other better, if you know what I mean.

Side Note: May switch POV but I will try to point that out. Also anything you don't know inbox me or if made up I'll place a note at the end. Thanks, Let Us Begin!

The Wish

-Last Chapter, the new boy-

_Standing in front of Conrad was a boy who looked young, (Maybe 15 in Earth Ages) and had black hair. It was short and when he opened his eyes they were a pool of mysterious black. He looked like someone Conrad knew all to well. _

'_Hello, I am looking for something, or should I say someone.' The boy had a voice that showed honestly but something puzzling behind it. 'Sorry, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Yuuri. Sorry for the wait….Conrad.' _

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Wolfram awoke on his bed. He remembered being at Yuuri's grave. Then thought, _I most likely fell asleep, so Gwendel would have taken me home. If I hurry I may _…., He then looked out the closed window and saw the sun was in the middle of the sky, _DAME I missed it. Well, I could always go later._ He got up then and walked to the closet. There he changed from his Black-version of his uniform that he always was as of late. He then got his old, blue, uniform out and got into it. While in there he saw one of Yuuri's old uniforms. He could feel the start of tears coming to his eyes, but knew he couldn't cry. _Don't cry, be strong…For Yuuri. Imagine the wimp calling YOU a wimp. _At that image he laughed. The look on his face then was priceless, and was never seen since before Yuuri's (1) death.

Wolfram after getting dressed went to see his horse and go for a ride. He did this a lot to try and get away from everyone else. Be it a good or a bad thing. So he went to his (2) horse. In the stable next door he saw Aoi, Yuuri's horse. This horse never let anyone else ride him, but Wolfram. Today, he felt like he would take Aoi instead of his own horse. So he got Aoi sandaled and got on top. He slowly got Aoi into a slow walk and this was good. These two had connected over the loss of Yuuri, and now were close. But today something was up. As a soft wind came across Wolfram's face, something stirred in Aoi, and he ran at full speed towards the main entry. When they were close Aoi buckled and threw Wolf off. He then slowly, only at first, ran over to the guarded entry. He gradually got up from his position on the ground and rubbed the dirt off his clothes. He then began to stroll over to collect the horse when he heard something he thought he would never hear again.

'Why in shock… Conrad. You couldn't have forgot me already.' There was a pause then he heard the sound of hoves hitting the ground, growing more distant from himself and closer to the voice. 'Aoi, long time no see. I missed you.'

At this I walked around the corner to see Conrad talking to someone in the arched entry. The person's head only slightly taller then Conrad's sholder. He saw that his hair was short and close to his head. But the surprise was the colour…Black. Black hair. He wore a long sleeve shirt, white with the cuffs folded up. He wore long, full length, black tight pants and black boots. He had a small bag with him that was brown and looked a little worse for wear. Then the boy heard Wolf walking towards them he turned around. _His face,_ thought Wolfram, _and those eyes_. At that moment the boy opened his eyes and looked at the green eyes with his black ones. Yuuri_, your back!_

'Hi, my name is Yuuri. What is your name?'

With this Wolfram sank to his knees and started to cry.

For info go back to the first part of this story.

Forgot what Wolfram's horse's name was, or did it even have a name?

NOTE: sorry if I spell something wrong, like Aoi (Sorry this is off memory!)

I'm evil, I know. I thought I would do this. Feel really bad for Wolfram, sorry Wolf! This story although most is edited somethings slipe. Please don't take it badly. Sorry if the next chapter is slow, I want it you have any ideas to how YOU thing the next chapter will go tell me. Review!

Thanks again from reading!


	4. Chapter 3, The mistake

Hello everyone. I would like to start by say thanks to you guys for reading this, I appreciate it. I am really REALLY busy this week! Hope you like, sorry if it is at all short, and if at all OCC. This story will be updated quicker, I hope.

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters. If I did Yuuri and Wolf would not fight over little things like a marriage and they would get to *cough* know each other better, if you know what I mean.

Side Note: May switch POV but I will try to point that out. Also anything you don't know inbox me or if made up I'll place a note at the end. Thanks, Let Us Begin!

The Wish

-Last Chapter, Arrival-

'_Hi, my name is Yuuri. What is your name?' _

_With this Wolfram sank to his knees and started to cry. _

Chapter 2: The mistake

'Are you okay?' asked the boy, Yuuri, to Wolfram.

_Why…WHY! Why can't you remember me! I loved you, you loved me. You left me why do you now return not remembering! _Wolfram screamed in his head. 'I'm fine, just give me a moment.'

'Okay. Wait…Are you by any chance… Wolfram?' Yuuri asked.

_Yes, you remember me! _'Yes, I am Wolfram. Why do you ask?' His voice broke on the last words in that sentence. He felt like he would cry from anticipation, fear and worry. Mostly in hope that Yuuri would remember him.

'Um, it's just I have heard so much about you.' He gave a goofy smile with this and turned to Conrad 'And you are the lion of Luttenburg. You are famous, and also the… um… late Maoh's protector.'

'How did you know that? And what do you mean by you HEARD this?' Conrad asked with concern in his voice. Conrad looked tired. His eyes had a black ting under them and to anyone else people would not see this. His hair although flatted looked un-kept. It was the same length as a year ago, brown and short, close to his scalp. He wore the normal green-brown uniform as usual except over his shoulder clipped to his right breast pocket, was a piece of black cloth in remembrance of his lat king and godson, Yuuri.

'The other children told me, and also a letter. Would you like to see it?' Yuuri's voice in pure innocence saying this.

'Yes, I would like to see this letter' said Conrad.

With a smile Yuuri ran back over to his brown bag. It looked a little empty so Wolfram asked 'What's in your bag?'

The boy stopped and looked up 'My belongings, all I have of my family.' Yuuri after saying his went back to searching for his letter in his bag. _He only has this…I guess he didn't have a lot. I wonder what happened to him. Wait…Where has he been all this time! _After thinking this Wolfram looked up to see the boy pull out a letter. This letter was in a grubby envelope that looked as old as time. There was no seal on the back so he couldn't identify who it was sent by.

'This is it. Here.' He passed the letter Conrad.

Dear Yuuri,

I always loved you but I am sorry I couldn't be there for you. I have something to tell you, you aren't like everyone else. You're special. I am sorry for what I did to you. You will not know who I m but I love you, I truly do. I need you 10 days after your 15th birthday to go to the demon kingdom. You are needed there. You may not know but you have been there before but I had to take you out of there.

You will always be my beautiful little boy.

Your Mother

After Conrad read this out loud all went quiet. The silence was poisoning and it felt slick with pain and confusion. Wolfram was the first to break the silence.

'What does it mean by, what I did in the past? Where have you been…Yuuri?' He had to swallow before saying his name.

'I was working. My mother, I was told, sold me to the kingdom to be free of the pain of the real world. I have been since I could remember or what I thing so. I only remember maybe a year because I was hurt in an accident.'

'What kingdom? What work? What accident?' Wolfram asked frightened.

'Big Simiron, of course. I was digging stones and fighting…'He gulped 'fighting people form the demon kingdom.'

Both Conrad and Wolfram looked shocked towards Yuuri'

There done. Sorry this hasn't been updated. I have been swamped all week and couldn't update. If you have any ideas to how YOU thing the next chapter will go tell me. Review!

Thanks again from reading!


	5. Chapter 4, History

I am so, so, SO SORRY for not updating for so long. School has taken up all my time and group activities have taken the rest. Feeling like I could update the next chapter quicker but don't get your hopes up! Anyway, I am really sorry for all of you who waited so long.

And to those I have forgotten to thanks, til now:

- Nickesha

- Elle von Werner

- The two guests (I wish I knew your names! {Or is it one person} )

- Miyuki Meiru

- rjifblue

- Wolfram99

- Pikeebo

Thank you for your multible reviews:

I would like to thank the following for reviewing:

- Nickesha

- Miyuki Meiru

- Wolfram99

- Elle von Werner

And to these three THANK YOU! You are the reason I write! Thank you Nickesha for reviewing every chapter, for Miyuki and Wolfram99 for ¾. Thanks and please keep reviewing. It really is good to hear what people think and I always love seeing in my inbox an email saying 'New Review', it lights up my usually dull days.

To answer you questions (Before as well):

- (Nickesha) Thanks for the reviews and sorry to leave you hanging.

- (Miyuki Meiru) Yes, he can't remember Wolfram. You will find out in this chapter who is the Maoh. Yet again, thanks for reviews.

- (Wolfram99) Sorry chapters are short. Hope this one is longer!

- (Pikeebo) Yes can't remember Wolfram. Yes, Yuuri lost his memories. Yes, returning to SM. I will not answer your last question though, that will be a surprise!

P.S Can Michelle (From school if you are reading this) send me an email or inbox me so I can see who you are!)

P.S.S. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. If its private or you want a future one-shot or series send me an email at: kimberleystutsel 

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters. If I did Yuuri and Wolf would not fight over little things like a marriage and they would get to *cough* know each other better, if you know what I mean.

Side Note: May switch POV but I will try to point that out. Also anything you don't know inbox me or if made up I'll place a note at the end. Thanks, Let Us Begin!

Note: Found out that Big Simiron was really Big Cimarron. Sorry for the mistake.

The Wish

-Last Chapter, The mistake-

'_What kingdom? What work? What accident?' Wolfram asked frightened. _

'_Big Simiron, of course. I was digging stones and fighting…'He gulped 'fighting people form the demon kingdom.' _

_Both Conrad and Wolfram looked shocked towards Yuuri'_

Chapter 2: History

Conrad looked like he was going to fall over from shock. How could his Yuuri be from Big Cimarron. He looked into Yuuri's eyes and knew they were one of the same as before, except hide dull pain. He felt hollow looking to them, felling his old-godson's(?) pain.

Wolfram was worst hit by this news. He thought that over time his old wimpy husband could be returned to him, but now no hope could be found. He would have cried out if not for the front he put up as a warrior of the demon kingdom. Even with a straight face, anyone could see his eyes lost their shine. Wolf knew that the closing hole in his heart reopened and would never heal again.

Yuuri looked at the two people who looked shocked at the news that he was from big Cimarron. _I don't get it. They wanted to know where I was and I know that they are enemies, but still. _Yuuri then walked over to Wolfram and asked 'Are you okay? You look like you have been stabbed through the heart.'

A hiccup came up from Wolfram's throat. It was soft and was only heard by Yuuri. 'I'm alright'

Conrad then walked over to them and said 'Well I will need to get the guards to replace me then.' Then under his breathe 'they will not be happy about this but, still'.

Yuuri then looked up really for the first time and looked about the castle. He didn't know how but he knew this place. _Probably from all those books I ready about this place…but still I feel like I have been here before._

Conrad then turned to Wolfram 'Lead his maj…..I mean Yuuri to a free office. After that come back to me and help me get Gwendel back here.'

'Alright Conrad…Come on Yuuri.' He looked back to see he wasn't following and was playing with Aoi 'What a wimp!'

Yuuri's head snapped up at this and he screamed 'I AM NOT A WIMP!'

Wolfram just kept going chuckling. Yuuri ran after him and they walked away. When they were inside it was quiet. The walls and floors let off each step as if never been used before. Yuuri's curiosity got the better of him and he asked why everything was so blank and, well dead.

'Because our Moah is dead, Okay!' Wolfram squealed back. He then covered his mouth and walked forward.

'But the Moah died a while ago right. Wasn't this an anniversary of his dead?'

Yes it was. But you don't understand with out him we would be nothing, and we are nothing. I wish I was gone and he was still here. At least everyone would be happy with him here.' He let out another hiccup.

'How could you think that!' Yuuri stopped Wolfram and forsed wolf to face him. 'If he is anything like what I heard he would cry more then you would know. He loved you, even if he didn't show it well.' Yuuri then started to walk away form him to a place he knew he should be. Wolfram followed from behind to see where he went.

Yuuri came to a set of large doors. When he opened them he saw a room with a long brown table with chairs all around. In the back near the full length wall window a mahogany desk with what looked like a comfy chair. There was book shelves on the walls and on the left wall near the window a map. He walked over and sat in the chair behind the large desk.

Wolfram as surprised to see Yuuri in his old office. 'I will be right back. Don't go anywhere and when we get back we want the whole story. Don't leave this room because I know you will get lost. If you need anything tell me now. I don't need you scaring the maids of this castle. Okay?'

Yuuri nodded. 'I don't need anything, but thank you Lord Wolfram.'

Wolfram just shock his head and walked out of the room.

Yuuri looked around at the bare room and thought back to the day he first remembers, the day he woke up.

-FLASHBACK (IN BIG CIMARRON)-

He awoke on a hard bed, with his head to the wall. He turned to his back and his head started spinning. He looked around him. He was in a small dirty-white room. There was a small grimy window in the middle of one of the walls. Under that window was an auburn tin desk with a chair. On the top was a stack of books and lots of papers. On the opposite wall was a book shelf, with books of different colours and sizes. The floor and roof were the same mud brown colour. He looked down at himself and saw he wore an oversize white shirt with stains covering the front.

After getting his head to stop swinging, he placed his legs on the floor. He couldn't find any shoes and he didn't bother to try to find any. His feet felt cold on the floor. He walked over to the door that was dead in the middle of the wall. When he opened it he saw only a corridor of doors. He listened and down one way was loud clangs and bangs, while the other sounded of smaller clings and foot steps. He walked to the later area. When he got there he saw people, maybe 15, eating at different small tables with laughter and talk. When one of them saw he was there he whispered something end everyone went quiet. He decided he didn't like this so he turned around to walk away when he heard someone speck.

'Yuuri, what are you doing up? You should be resti..' A guy with long blond hair and blue eyes said. This boy was tall and looked important.

'YUURI! Your up and about. How long has it been? A week, or two?' A small man with brown hair and black eyes yelled at him.

Yuuri looked about for he didn't understand what everyone was saying. He was up? Yes he was walking around, so? How long? Since when? Since what? A week or two from or to what? 'Um, excess me, but..uno…Do I know you? Where am I? Why should I be resting? What is happening?'

'So you don't remember anything. Interesting. Well then introductions are in order then. I am Kili, I am 15 years old. This boy here' he pointed to the brown haired boy' is my brother Fili, who is 10 years old' said the one with blond hair. 'To answer your questions. Yes you do know us. We have been friends for 4 years. You should be resting, in my opinion since you were in an accident. You were crushed when there was a rock fall but we got to you just in time. You have been in a coma-like state for 3 weeks. You though woke in a subconscious state every morning and afternoon for long enough to be fed then you would loss consciousness again. And finally to answer where you are, you are in a mine field in Big Cimarron.'

Yuuri had a feeling that being there was wrong and he was meant to be somewhere else. But where…that he did not know. He wished he knew. Or could remember past this date, but couldn't.

-END OF FLLASHBACK-

At this memory, he smiled. He would miss Fili and Kili the most out of everyone else in the mines. The others where his friends but when he thought about it only those two really helped through those two years until this date. They were the ones who filled in the gaps, or should he saw the whole thing, of my memories. He was found dumped outside this place with two letters. One addressed to the people here with $200 inside saying he was Yuuri. The other addressed to him for his 15th birthday. He was alone and always down until he met them when their parents died in a house fire and no one would take them in. They said it all the way to the accident where he was working and then a new guy bumped into an unsteady beam and it began to fall. Beening close he pushed the guy away and got hurt himself. He always helped others no matter the pain he felt.

He heard a commission outside the door and was about to go see what was happening when Wolfram's words rang thought his head. _Don't go anywhere and when we get back we want the whole story. Don't leave this room because I know you will get lost. If you need anything tell me now. I don't need you scaring the maids of this castle._ He sat back down and waited for the two men from before to return.

Waited, and waited and still they didn't come. He saw the sun beginning to fall in the sky and started to feel tired. Let put his head on his hands and felt like sleep. After 5 mins he heard the door being opened and looked up. What he saw was the two men from before, Conrad and Wolfram, and another man. This man had Long Black hair and blue eyes. He had a scowl on his face and look like he was irritated by Yuuri's presence. But under those blue eyes was shock when he saw him. 'Wha….'

'Um…Hi' Yuuri gave a weird half laugh half wave. He gave a famous goofy smile at the bizarre man before him.

'How…How…HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE KINGDOM!' The man yelled.

'Um, Gwendel, Yuuri is from big Cimarron. He has been there ALL of his LIFE!' Conrad said.

Yuuri looked at the man named Gwendel. _What was his problem. Why did he want yell at me!_

'Fine we will discuss this tomorrow. Until then give him bed and food. But, don't let him around the castle. We don't need another ghost story going around.' Gwendel walked away, but turned to Yuuri when he got to the door 'and you. Don't do anything stupid. I don't need anymore trouble. If you need anything ask for Conrad or Wolfram.' He then turned to Conrad 'Right?'

'Yes…..Your Majesty' Conrad bowed at the 27 ½ rd Demon King.

There you go. Now I will sleep! Good night and please review!

Thanks again from reading!


	6. Chapter 5, The Poem

I am sorry about not updating for so long. What has it been…66 DAYS! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. Just so people know I am 13 years old and in Year 8 in high school. I just had my teachers give me assessments, and more assessments. My Italian teacher was nice enough to at least wait til we handed in our last assessment before giving the next. Then I came down with the worst cold I thing I even had! That is why I became AWOL. I feel it is ironic that I say the next chapter will be coming soon and well it has taken the longest. Sorry if any chapter (past, present or future) are short. Anyway on with other news.

Thanks:

Wolfram99: Thanks, I know I didn't thing he story was going to go the way it did, It just came! You will find out soon what they will do. And thank you about my very late updates!

Nickesha: No YOUR WELCOME! Yes Gwendal is maoh, well technically. I was debating about who should become Maoh and I thought about in the anime when they ask Cheri to become Maoh again she refuses to become Maoh again, and I believe Wolf was going to be to 'down' to be Maoh and I think he would be over emotional in the position of Moah. So Gwenie was best choice, and he already has rule in castle so WHAT THE HELL!

P.S. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. If its private or you want a future one-shot or series send me an email at: kimberleystutsel

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up. I am not perfect and get every mistake in this and I don't have Beta (is that what everyone uses?) so there are going to be mistakes. Sorry if characters react different to how you think they would, I am just going on creativity.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters. If I did Yuuri and Wolf would not fight over little things like a marriage and they would get to *cough* know each other better, if you know what I mean. SORRY IF I SPELL PEOPLE'S NAMES WRONG!

Side Note: May switch POV but I will try to point that out. Also anything you don't know inbox me or if made up I'll place a note at the end. Thanks, Let Us Begin!

The Wish

-Last Chapter, History-

_'How…How…HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE KINGDOM!' The man yelled._

_'Um, Gwendel, Yuuri is from big Cimarron. He has been there ALL of his LIFE!' Conrad said._

_Yuuri looked at the man named Gwendel. What was his problem. Why did he want yell at me!_

_'Fine we will discuss this tomorrow. Until then give him bed and food. But, don't let him around the castle. We don't need another ghost story going around.' Gwendel walked away, but turned to Yuuri when he got to the door 'and you. Don't do anything stupid. I don't need anymore trouble. If you need anything ask for Conrad or Wolfram.' He then turned to Conrad 'Right?'_

_'Yes…..Your Majesty' Conrad bowed at the 27 ½ rd Demon King._

Chapter 5, The Poem

Yuuri looked at Conrad and thought he was acting strange from what how he acted before. Before he was able to ask what was wrong Wolfram hold he in a whisper

'Sorry about Gwendal. He is Conrad and my own older brother. He is also the Maoh so don't get… don't get even more on his bad side.'

Wolfram then smiled at Yuuri and Yuuri suddenly got a flash in his head.

-Flash in Yuuri's head-

A boy smiled at him, a pure happy smile. A smile like sunlight being soaked into the skin, it felt good. A boy, with short blond hair, and green eyes. But his face was blurry. Then the smile went sad and the eyes cold. A tear left one of his eyes, only one. I reached out for it but before I could I felt like someone was calling me and I was falling. Falling, away from the sun and happiness but cold and tears.

-End of Flash, back in office-

'Yuuri, are you okay?'

Yuuri looked up into the face of Wolfram. He was on his knees and breathing hard. He looked beyond Wolfram and realised that Conrad and Gwendal was staring at him, but didn't move over to them.

'How about you to leave now. We need to talk Conrad. Wolfram take him to that room' said Gwendal.

Wolfram nodded and started to the door. Yuuri followed soon after. He walked a pace behind Wolfram the whole way to the room. He wanted this to look at the blond hair before him. He had a feeling it was this man's hair when he felt something dark in the badly lit hallway. He felt like eyes were watching him and for that he was scared. He walked a bit faster to be closer to Wolfram and he forgot about the thought to things watching him. All he knew was he felt safe near this person.

Before he realised it they were at the room. When he walked inside it was a normal large room. A large king bed and some furniture. There was a large amount of windows on the walls with curtains of what looked like silk. The room although looked like it had been cleaned looked unused, and for a long time.

'Whose room was this? It has not been used as of late but still….'

'It was the Moah's room. No one uses it because it brings back memories people like to keep down.' Wolfram replied in a monotone voice.

With this Wolfram turned to leave, but stopped and turned back saying, 'If you need anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, go to the room right of this. But knock twice before entering or enter straight away if anyone is coming. I may be out but I will be back. The bathroom is in there and food will be coming in a moment. Okay?'

Yuuri just nodded. Wolfram then nodded once back and walked out. As soon as Wolfram left Yuuri felt almost cold and he felt the eyes again. He thought he was just because he was in an unknown environment. But how…how had he seen that person? He walked to the bed and took of his boots. He lied down and waited for sleep to come to him.

'Do I know you?' Yuuri whispered falling into sleep.

-Back in office-

'What did you want to talk about, Gwendal?'

'You know very well what I want to talk about….The Poem….I don't think its fake anymore…'

Conrad then thought of The Poem, and how they now knew of it.

-Flashback, 3 weeks after Yuuri's Funeral-

They had all been called to Gwendal's office. They didn't know why they were being called they just knew they had to go. When they walked in they saw straight away the Great one. When they saw him they knew it was serious and sat at the long table in the office.

'Well since everyone is here, let us start. Now I all know you are sad about the death of Yuuri,' At this Wolfram gave a sob 'But we must move along. That is what he would want for his country. So I come to give you a message from Yuuri himself.'

'Wait….You got a message form Yuuri….beyond the grave…does that mean we can put his soul in someone and hope he is reborn the same?' Wolfram said growing louder with each word until he was almost screaming. Cheri had to get up and comfort Wolfram after seeing the Great one shake his head 'No'.

'No dear Wolfram, no. This note was given to me before his death. The day before really. He ask that I read it out to you if in the case something happened to him, I may read it 4 weeks after his death.' Everyone in the room gasped and looked in shock, even Gwendal. 'Well then let me read it.

_Dear friends and family,_

_I would like by saying…I am sorry for leaving you in the way I did. I can't tell you how I know I will die in a horrid way, I can't. Anyway, To those of you who know life must go on soon, please do. I tell you this, one of you must be Maoh, but not the 28__th__. I will tell you later why. I believe that Cheri doesn't want to be mad Moah again, so don't ask her. _(At this Cheri blushed and shaked her head at the thought of her honorary Son.) _I would ask Wolfram but I know he would break under the pressure right now. I don't want my Wolf to break so I wish for him to not be it. _(Wolfram cried harder at hearing this. Such a wimp even after all these years.) _So I know one person who could be good at being the Moah, Gwendal. But Gwendal you can't be the 28__th__ or another 27__th__. I ask you be the 27 ½ th Maoh._

_On to why. I leave you a riddle, a poem. The Poem. It will tell you how to find the new Maoh. _

'_When Old is young,_

_And young are old,_

_A new Maoh shall unfold.'_

_From your friend, love and Moah,_

_Yuuri _

-Back to present-

'Gwendal I know you think that the Poem is about Yuuri, but he had been alive longer than Our Yuuri has been dead.'

'I know but with his power he could be under there somewhere. I just know it. I just…Why did he die….how did he die?

'We know that he died and soul disappeared, but that's it. If the Great One just told use if Yuuri could do that or what killed him…'

Both Gwendal and Conrad looked out the window at this moment. The sky was clear and stars were clear. There was a star that was bright but hidden by other close stars. A sign?

-Back in Yuuri's room-

Yuuri tossed and turned. He was hot and sweaty. The sheet was wrapped around his body from his rolling. Yuuri was speaking in his sleep.

'No…no…no…stop…I will do anything…just don't hurt them….don't hurt them…Yuuri' He screamed and cried out at this moment and woke up, completely forgetting the dream he was having. He knew it was dark but why? Only one thing stuck in his head, a dark face, his own.

Didn't think it was going to go like that. Hope you enjoy. Will try to update soon! BYE!

Please review!

Thanks again from reading!


	7. Chapter 6, discovery

Hello everyone, I have got GREAT news! I have not got a Beta reader, Heroic Panda. She will be with to the end (hopefully) and I hope she enjoys her time with us

Thanks:

Wolfram99: I know I don't want to wait 66 days to post for you guys either! Thanks for the praise and I will (cross fingers) have fluff in a near future chapter/s. I will NEVER stop this, until it is finished of course! .

Nickesha: Thank you for telling me what you meant about 'loop'. I feel better knowing that you enjoyed my story. I hope also everyone now sees my Gwenie is the Maoh he is.

Pikeebo: Good to see you again, Pik (Can I call you that?). To answer your reviews. I will start with chpt 4 one: Because he was born in the Big Cimaron no one took notice. Also his mother had Black hair and his father was SM so they thought it was normal. I think that when he was young his eyes had a brown ting to them but when he turned 15 years old they turned full black. One to chpt 6. The maths does not add up for his to be reborn. But it was something….Unique. His memories are more suppressed in his subconscious more than being sealed, but same effect. Whoever killed him wants something from him, but what we do not know. I feel sorry for Wolf but he must go through this.

YuuRam4eva417: I will update soon, but updates will me slow because I have to a) Write it and b) Get it checks by Heroic Panda.

All readers: Thanks for reading my Story, I feel great when I get a review because it means someone took time to speck about how they feel about something that took time to write. But to only read is GREAT because it means something at least has read it.

This may in the future have Yoai (Boy – Boy, m/m) but I don't know. May have hints of Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) in it but don't get your hopes up. I am not perfect and get every mistake in this and I don't have Beta (is that what everyone uses?) so there are going to be mistakes. Sorry if characters react different to how you think they would, I am just going on creativity.

Note: I don't known Kyo Kara Maoh or any characters. If I did Yuuri and Wolf would not fight over little things like a marriage and they would get to *cough* know each other better, if you know what I mean. SORRY IF I SPELL PEOPLE'S NAMES WRONG!

Side Note: May switch POV but I will try to point that out. Also anything you don't know inbox me or if made up I'll place a note at the end. Thanks, Let Us Begin!

The Wish

-Last Chapter, The Poem-

(I did this much because it sums up everything that happened in the story in this chapter instead of just the end)

'Dear friends and family,

I would like by saying I am sorry for leaving you in the way I did. I can't tell you how I know I will die in a horrid way - I can't. Anyway, to those of you who know life must go on soon, please do so. I tell you this; one of you must be Maoh, but not the 28th. I will tell you why in due time. I believe that Cheri doesn't want to be mad Moah again, so don't ask her.'

At this, Cheri blushed and shook her head at the thought of her honorary Son.

'I would ask Wolfram, but I know he would break under the pressure right now. I don't want my Wolf to break, so I wish for it to not be him.'

Wolfram cried harder at hearing this. Such a wimp, even after all these years.

'I know one person who would be a good Maoh. Gwendal. But Gwendal, you can't be the 28th, or another 27th. I ask you be the 27 ½ th Maoh.

'On to why. I leave you a riddle, a poem. The Poem. It will tell you how to find the new Maoh.

'When old are young,

And young are old,

A new Maoh shall unfold.

From your friend, love, and Moah,

Yuuri'

.

"Gwendal, I know you think the Poem is about Yuuri, but he has been alive longer than our Yuuri has been dead."

"I know, but with his power he could be under there somewhere. I just know it. I just… Why did he die…. How did he die?"

"We know that he died and his soul disappeared; but that's it. If the Great One just told us if Yuuri could do that, or what killed him…"

Gwendal and Conrad looked out the window. The sky was clear and stars were twinkling. There was a star that was bright, but it was hidden by other close stars. Could it be a sign?

.

Yuuri tossed and turned. He was hot and sweaty. All the rolling had twisted the sheet around his body, constricting him. Yuuri was speaking in his sleep.

"No…no…no…stop…I will do anything…just don't hurt them….don't hurt them…Yuuri!" He cried out and woke up, completely forgetting the dream he was having. He knew it was dark, but why? Only one thing stuck in his head: a gaunt face. His own.

Chapter 6, Discovery

He tossed and turned in his sleep. He felt the shadows on his body, but could do nothing to stop them. In his dream, he looked around the obscured black room he was in. He tried to walk forward, but nothing happened. He was stuck on the spot. He saw a dim light, a head, and heard a voice.

"Are you awake, or are you asleep? Seeing, or believing? Am I real – or am I fake?" teased the voice.

"Wh-who…who are…you?" Yuuri breathed in small puffs of air, trying (and failing) to fill his lungs with the air they needed.

"Me? I am but a mirror, a cut, the other side of the coin. I have no name, for I share my reflection's name. Do you wish to get out of here?" the sinister voice asked. The voice sounded familiar to Yuuri.

Yuuri only nodded. He heard the faint cry from before. Looking to his right, he saw the blurred figure of the blond haired boy again. He tried in vain to reach the boy, to stop him crying. But he couldn't. He was still frozen in place. He heard another familiar voice coming from the other side. No - two voices. He turned and saw his old friends, Fili and Kili. They were on what looked like a floor and each had a limb or two at different horrid and unnatural angles. The larger of the two, Kili, was trying to move over his brother to protect Fili from any more harm.

"What…What is this? Why are they here?" Yuuri yelled and twisted his neck to look at the front of the room.

"Let's think of it as a game, shall we? Just like before, something must be on the line to play. They game is simple. You may walk out of here right now, with one of your friends. The other will be forgotten. The other option is to answer my riddle: who am I?"

"That is not a riddle!" said Yuuri, looking around the room.

"I give you a week. Find out who I am, and I will free both of your friends. If you don't wish to play, choose one friend, and leave forever. Now… Goodbye!" There was a blinding light and he awoke. The room was no longer dark. He realised that he must have slept for longer then he thought. As he was about to get up to look around, the door opened. It was Wolfram.

"Good morning, Yuuri. How are you? Did you sleep well? You were out like a light last night! I brought you some food." As Wolfram said this, he placed a silver covered dish in front of him and he opened it to show fruits and toast all lined up on the dish. He felt his mouth water, but held it back. The answer he needed was more important.

"Wolfram….."

"We must get him to answer before it is too late. I just hope that the people will not want to see him in this state," grumbled Gwendal through clenched teeth.

Conrad smiled. "You know for a fact the people will want to see Yuuri. Let's just wait it out and see what happens. You never know what could happen!"

"But still. I feel like ever since he arrived here, the castle has become very dark. It's like something is looming over him."

"Wolfram…."

"Yes, Yuuri?" Maybe he remembers, thought Wolfram.

"Um… Never mind."

"Okay, Yuuri." Wolfram replied in a disheartened voice, leaving the room.

Yuuri didn't know what to do. Should he follow Wolfram and comfort him? Ask what was wrong, or ask the question? Or he could just stay where he was. He chose the latter. He ate a few things and then retired to bed. Lying back, he tried to not fall asleep. But he didn't want to stay awake either. He didn't know what to do. Save his friends, or save an unknown blur? He just couldn't decide.

Didn't think it was going to go like that. Hope you enjoy. Will try to update soon! BYE!

Sorry if short.

Please review!

Thanks again from reading!

And please thanks our Beta reader!


	8. Chapter 7, Another dream, another shadow

Hi, I AM BACK!

I would have given you these chapters earlier but I had after exams the worst writers block ever, I am really still trying to get rid of it, if that makes sense. Anyway, reviews:

YuuRam4eva417: Thankyou for that comment, I really love to hear how my readers liked it.

Nickesha: Sorry that chapter was kind of short but hope these make up for it. I thanked my beta and she said thanks. Oh, and I did well on my exams, thanks for the support.

Pikeebo: Have I ever told you I love your username? Well I do! Thanks again for the support!

Malya: Thanks for the comment, I see you are not a member whick just makes me feel happier to know there are people still wanting to review my old lonely works. Thanks for the good and the hard work and I will never stop writing.

Now one with the show!

Another dream, another shadow.

All he could think of were the words of the dreams. _Choose_. Do one's choices made a person; or does a person make their choices? This was all Yuuri could think of. Was the past more important than the future, or was the future too blurred to be believed?

As he lay there on the bed they gave him after waking up from a dream that he had hoped to never see again, he thought of all the dreams he had had as of late. Both in the hours of slumber and wake. He thought of the face that he _swore_ he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on it; it always slipped his mind. Maybe forever…. He didn't know.

- - Wolf's POV - - - - -

All I see is him. Not him; _him_. I see him in the smiles, the bittersweet laughter… That small glint in his eyes. But it's not who I want it to be. My love, my life, my any and everything. All my life I was forced behind, never to have anything of my own. People always saw me as 'The Third Son'; 'Just His Brother'; 'Just Her Son' – or what I hated the most, 'I Hope He is Just like His Brothers….' I hate having expectations placed on me because of my family. That is why I hated – or tried to hate – Conrad. A human's son, yet he was more respected than I, a Full Demon son from the Bielefelt family. But, no, always an extra, always had Gwendal's stubbornness, Conrad's swordsmanship and his Mother's looks.

But that changed with Yuuri. Here was a man who didn't care about how similar I was to the rest of my family. No, Yuuri saw me as _me_. As Wolfram. I slowly admired him for it, but it then turned to love. When he returned my feelings after so long, I was ecstatic. I had someone of my own, had some_thing_ of my own. Until the accident, his death. I lost what was mine, I cried until I couldn't anymore.

But I should not cry anymore, now that he is back. No, sorry, a shell… A monster wearing my Yuuri's skin. One that could take a name, a body, a laugh, a smile or a tear. No one knew this but I, due to Yuuri's nightmares. Yuuri's greatest fear was being alone and having to choose between two people. Two loves. Two lives. He always chose from his heart, not his mind and that what made him a great king. He didn't care if he caused himself pain – he did it anyway. Saving every pretty flower and every lowly worm. Yuuri: you are my greatest nightmare.

I'm sad again. He is gone. Maybe forever…. I don't know.

- - - - - Conrad's POV - - - - -

They no longer sleep. But when their eyes betray them and close, they don't stay so for long before they awaken again. The bags under their eyes tell of their fears, nightmares and pain. Dark, painful, lonely. If only they would look at each other with understanding instead of in mystification. Why the boys don't talk to each other, I will never know.

When people thought of me they thought 'Brave', 'Strong', 'Warrior' and 'Protector'. Now it's 'Coward'; 'Weak'; 'Traitor'; 'Murderer'. I can't even walk out of this castle without hateful stares and the stray rotten food thrown my way. They resent that I am no longer the old Conrad. I am no longer content, but miserable. My pain, my sorrow and my guilt. Because misery loves company. If only I wasn't training that day, I could have saved him. If only I had stayed by his side. If only I had noticed the bizarre early rises and bags under my godson's eyes. If only I had seen through all those lies. If only…. But I didn't.

I tear at this…_shell_… that once was Yuuri. I want Yuuri, but instead find his shell. Another person. Another reason to tear at the half smiles that are clearly forced. He has no one, no family, and is hoping and leaning on us. All we do is push him aside, for the past is too great. He needs us now and we are all stuck in the past. Maybe forever…. I don't know.

- - - - Gwendal's POV - - - -

Yet another task. Yet another form to sign. Yet another village of the verge on destruction; whether that destruction came from nature, a demon or a human. Big Cimarron was the main force behind these 'human' attacks. Of course, it wasn't _all_ Big Cimarron, who mostly wept for the Demon King, but their old king, Belar. Belar was a man of sly action and had grouped some of the young people into his attacks as of late. Belar would have been happy to dance on their late King's grave if given the chance.

Kings. Queens. Rulers. Titles. Humans. Demons. War. Suffering. These issues used to be my normal day's work. But because of Yuuri, it's now happiness; equality; fairness; rights; love. No bloodshed. No war. No fighting. That is what Yuuri so liked, in my opinion. His almost childish views on the world. I still remember my disbelief when a small boy showed up with the claim of being Moah. Poor Wolfram had to face this boy so many times before he got past his immaturity and loved him. Of course, it had taken Yuuri almost twice as long to get over Wolfram's inflexible ways. But they were happy until the time…. But I must not remember that now, for I will never forget the great expectations for him, resentment for Conrad and pity for Wolfram. As I look out of the window and see Mother's flower patch, I think back to the time (in fact, just a couple months after Yuuri's death) of another death.

-Scene Change-

(Writers note: Character death, I will tell you when to start again and also who died)

The Maoh in life had only one true fear that only his close family knew of. He hated to be alone. So this was Günter's only thought after His Majesty's death. _Would he feel alone? Would he be scared? Would he want comfort of the only kind he knew; companionship? _This was Günter's every waking thought. Soon, he spiralled into a depression that no man could hope to crawl out of. After awhile he thought the only way out was death, or, put bluntly, suicide. He went for days trying to thing of the right way when he thought of his Maoh. His Maoh who controlled water. He had decided.

After acting normal and fine for a couple days, he wrote a heartfelt note to his family. He ate with his family like a drone, went about his duties again like an android until he came upon his sleeping adopted daughter. He kissed her softly with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I love you" before leaving.

After, he went back to his room, collected his letter and went to the King's bath. When there, he placed stones in his pockets until he could barely stand and then jumped into the water. With a splash he drifted down, down and down until he touched the bottom of the fifty foot deep bath. He held his breathe for as long as his lungs could before the burn started and he took a deep breathe. When he imagined this – dying, that is – he thought his body would willingly take it. But it didn't. It fought. He thrashed to and fro until he felt he couldn't take it anymore and tried to remove the stones. He could get rid of some, but not all. He was as frail as a baby and could barely move as it was. As he took another breath, felt the water fill his lungs and saw the edges of his vision blur, he removed more rocks. Another breath, more water, small black dots, more rocks. Breath, water, Medium black dots, more rocks. Breath, water, large black dots, more rocks. By this time he was almost five feet from the surface but it was too late. Another breath. Darkness.

The maid, Lasagne, found a half floating Günter the next morning when she almost slipped in a puddle of water from the King's bath. After almost waking the whole castle with her screams, she felt something under her foot and saw a damp bound letter. She picked it up and ran to Gwendal. She told him the news, gave him the letter and left with the instructions to tell no one. Gwendal again looked down at the damp letter in his hands. In Günter's cursive hand-writing were the words 'To my loving family' He unwrapped the letter and read it:

To my dear loving family,

If you are reading this, then you have found me. I am sorry you had to see me like that; but before I go, I would like to clear up some things. First, I was not put up to this but felt it was my duty. Do you all remember that Yuuri's greatest fear was to be alone? I felt it was my greatest honour to always stay with him.

My daughter, we may not be related by blood, but you are the only daughter I ever had. You are a great healer, probably the best in the whole history of healers in the Demon Kingdom. Daughter, I love you and I want you to put your talents to work. I leave you my medical novels and half of all my own money and property.

To the vonChrist family, I leave a quarter of my money to you, and to the next head of house, the title.

To my family, I leave the rest of my money and property. I wish I could have said goodbye in person, but that would have raised suspicions in all of your minds. Just know that I love you all.

I leave on this note; I love you all and no matter what happens, know that I don't want people to know of my death, not yet. It would only break the fragile relationships that this nation is trying to repair. I want a quiet funeral in a cemetery far away from everything, in the calm countryside, where you can see the sky.

I promise you that I will be back soon,

Günter von Christ

P.S. If you find this before I die, do not hinder me. I have wanted this for weeks and I will try again until I succeed.

Gwendal sank back into his chair and sighed heavily. Then the tears came; fat and fast tears. '_Why?' _was all he could ask. Many didn't know, but he had a deep love for Günter. After all the time together, Gwendal always thought he could get Günter, even after obsession, even after depression. But no. Now he was alone. A life of rule and work with no love or freedom. Forever? He just didn't know.

Next chapter is up!


	9. Chapter 8 The book 9 NEW chapter 7

The Book 

-Dream-

Yuuri was yet again in a dark room, darker that night, colder then ice and quieter then death himself. He felt like the room was a shifting, rotating sphere with him stuck in the middle.

"Have you chosen?"

A dark, eerie voice. _That _voice. The one of nightmares and horrors, of his greatest dreams and regrets. Of everything that was ever taken away from him.

"No, and I don't want to. They are both..."

"They are both important people to you? If you don't choose, then I will be forced to choose for you." said the voice, dripping with irritation.

Just as Yuuri opened his mouth to complain, the dream shifted. No more was the room of shifting darkness, but a large, spacious room of light. Instead of being alone, he was now surrounded by people. But only one person was important to Yuuri right then. The person next to him. The blurred yellow face. He looked back and saw that most of the faces were blurred, too. He looked back up and saw a priestly man talking to them. He only started listening when he was made to place his hand on a red stand in front of him, along with the blond man's hand.

"….I now tie your powers together." The man turned around and picked up gold ribbon. "With this ribbon, I tie your powers of rulership, protection and love together." He tied the ribbon around their wrists and it started to glow.

Next, he picked up the blue ribbon. "With this, I tie both the power of the Maoh, and the water and wind elements to you both. I also tie level-headedness and calm together." He then tied the blue ribbon just below where he tied the gold and it started to shine slightly.

He picked up the red ribbon. "With this, I tie the consort's power, fire and the earth to you both. I also tie your passion and humanity together." He tied the red ribbon above the gold.

Lastly, he picked up a white ribbon up. "With this I tie your lives, loves and souls together. I hope that with this, you both will receive all of the blessings of this kingdom, and that you may have a long life together," he said, tying the last ribbon around their wrists.

At once, the ribbons glowed, then blended into their skin and crawled up above their hearts where they made a butterfly. One wing was a mix of red and gold, the other blue and gold. The body was white, with small flecks of the other three colours and a speck of purple near the heart of the butterfly.

"This is the sign of great things and of a new beginning in the kingdom. The marks will never disappear. Even if your loved one were to die, it would only fade slightly. It will never disappear, and will reappear when the one you love reappears." He then turned to the people behind them, turning the blond figure and raven figure with him. "I now present Maoh and Consort."

Everyone cheered while the two placed a small, sweet kiss that was full of passion to the others' lips. Before Yuuri could deepen it, he was pushed away by the smiling and blushing blond.

"I love you, Urufu." Yuuri whispered to the blond before kissing him passionately on the lips, with a bit of tongue.

-End of Dream-

Yuuri woke with a start, staring at the face of Wolfram. Freaking out, he jumped from the bed and landed on his bottom. Rubbing his bottom as he got up, he asked Wolfram what he was doing there. Wolfram sighed, "I am here to give you breakfast, a bath, and clothes. Then I'll take you to the library."

The library. Yuuri loved the library. It was quiet and _full_ of knowledge waiting to be discovered. Nodding, he ate breakfast, then had a bath and got dressed in a black uniform that fit him perfectly. They walked for what felt like an hour to the library, where he was given a book. 'Demon, Half and Human'. Not even ten minutes into it, he found the book boring. But he didn't tell Wolfram and planned on getting up to get something else when the door opened and Conrad appeared.

"Wolfram, Gwendal wants you. Don't worry; Yuuri will be fine where he is. Right, Yuuri?" After Yuuri nodded, Wolfram and Conrad left.

As soon as he got the chance, Yuuri got up, intending to get a new book when one fell on him and made him fall over. Rubbing his head, he looked at the book that had fallen on his head. The book looked quite old at first glance, but when closely examined, it was revealed to be rather young, probably his age. It was a medium size leather bound book with a title wrote in gold cursive letters, and that was it. He decided to read the book and looked at its title; 'Book of Maoh secrets'.

-Inside of the Book's Cover-

If you are reading this book then you are, or will be, the Maoh in the nation's time of need. In here are secrets, spells, powers and information that no one other than a Maoh must know about. Only one rule; don't tell anyone about what is in this book. If you do, the book will destroy itself, turning to ash and you will live a cursed life.

-End of Message-

"Spooky! And deep. Okay, there goes a conversation with Wolfram this afternoon."

-Book Content-

* The Bond

* The Half and Stages

* Blood and Thicker Stuff

* Magic of a New Kind

* The Love of the Power

* The Hate and Danger of the Power

*Notes (From Readers and Memories)

- End of Book Content –

"Best to start at the beginning; the bond."

-"The Bond"-

A bond is a relationship between a person, couple or a group of people. This chapter focuses on all types of bonds. The five main bonds are; relatal, parental, familiar, nation and Maō to idaina one bonds. When strong, they work together so the nation is happy and full. If not, it can cause disaster and tragedy.

The Relatal bond:

This bond is one between partners, ie Maoh and Consort. This relationship can be between two men, a man and a woman, or two women. This bond is of love, passion and also of soul mates. Most same-sex relationships start with hate that turns to acceptance and takes the 'Dom' in the relationship longer to realise love. In all of these relationships, heirs may be conceived; but rarely are they actually produced in a same-sex relationship. For females another male is needed, but for men, a spell. Before penetration the 'Dom' must utter the chant below. Pregnancy lasts for six months because the body is not fit for it, and the babe will be weaker than a normal babe. Conception will be known by having a soul bonding ceremony and a purple dot will appear in the bonded pair's bond mark.

Chant: Eundem hunc infantem natum est ex utero.

- End of Relatal Bond -

"Wha… Male pregnancy? Okay, that's new. Wait – what is that in the corner? A note?"

-Note-

I will talk to Urufu on the night of the star merge about this. A little angel and a little devil to add to the group. White, or yellow, and black -Y

-Note end-

"Who are 'Y' and Urufu? What is the night of the star merge? I will have to ask Wolfram later."

After that, Yuuri read the rest of the chapter. It explained about a relationship between parents, of your magic, and to your people. The last was the relationship between the Maoh and the Great One. All Maohs were connected through fate.

When he finished the chapter he was reading, he heard the door opening. He closed his book and hid it back in the book shelf. There were Conrad and Wolfram.

"Hey, let's train together, Yuuri. Wolfram has some reading to do." said Conrad from the door, and Wolfram walked in.

As he passed Wolfram, a part of him awoke and said five words that broke Wolfram's heart all over again. A voice that his mind didn't register as his own, whispered "I'll be back soon, Urufu."

Wolfram collapsed and cried when the door closed behind him. Yuuri, his Yuuri, was in there somewhere. Where, he had no idea.

Translations:

Urufu: Wolf (Jap)

Maō to idaina one: Maoh/u to great one (Jap)

Eundem hunc infantem natum est ex utero: Make this man have a womb and give him a baby to birth from it. (Latin)

Note: all of these are really badly translated on Google translate.

Thats it for a little until I can get my brain back into work. PS Yaoi will be coming in the next chapters and my sister is going to write the M Stuff!

-Kim


	10. Chapter 9, The Choice

Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time but please, don't judge me. My school life has just started and home has killed me, I am even skipping homework to write this chapter. Hope its long enough to last you guys a little while.

Reviews:-

Nickesha: The happening is coming :D

YuuRam4eva417: Thanks about the comment and really sorry about the confusion with "Urufu". Next time I may put translations at beginning and end.

damons-hot-as-hell: No more waiting! And thanks for reviewing.

Again thanks for ALL my readers and my reviewers. It means so much to me that someone would even want to read my story.

* * *

After another sleepless night, Yuuri went back to library, being careful not be caught by any of the maids that passed by in the early hours of the morning. When he arrived, he went to his corner of the room where the window let in just enough light to read and took out 'The Book of Maoh Secrets'. Sitting on the plush purple-red loveseat, he got back to reading the next part of the book from where he left off.

* * *

- The Half and its Stages –

The Half is referred to also as a half human, half demon. It is any person whose parentage was a human and a full demon, a half demon and a half demon or a half demon and a human. This may occur both in the demon kingdom and on Earth. In fact, it has been shown that most, if not all, humans on Earth have demon in them from an earlier relative, but most have blood too 'thinned' to be counted as a Half. This chapter is all about Halves and what they can expect in life either as a human or a demon. It is uncommon for Halves to have elemental powers due to their blood being too 'thin', but some receive more D.N.A from their Demonic parent than their human. There have only been three cases where a child had elemental powers; two humans, who, in fact, both had dilute demon blood. A demon has five stages of life: Born the Soul, Childhood, Power, Dominace and Passing of Power.

'Born the Soul' is the first stage of Half life. This includes parentage, conception, birth and soul rights. As said earlier, it can happen in a human/demon, half/half, half/human, dilute/half or dilute/dilute parentage relationships. A male couple is unlikely to have an element child unless at least one parent has power and the more power behind it, the better the outcome. The conception and gestation period is important in the production of powers. If a healthy male or female with one powerful parent has a long, stress free pregnancy then a child has a ninety percent chance of developing powers. If one parent is not powerful but is still an elemental, the chances of developing powers are seventy five percent. If both are powerful Halves, a sixty one percent chance. For a low power or no power couple, the chances are thirty one percent. If a human is paired with a demon, forty two percent; low power, thirty nine percent; human and half, twenty one percent. For any dilute pairings, the chances are under twenty percent. If a human and dilute have a child, the chances are under ten percent.

The birth for a female is normal in that the child is pushed out, but with the exception that the body gives itself pain relief. For a male, it depends on the amount of children and power. For a high power carrying one or two children to birth, they will grow a passage and be forced to give birth without any pain relief. For three or more children, or lower power users, a healer creates an incision in the abdomen and collects the child from there.

Soul rights are harder to explain. In the history of the kingdom, some children are given others' souls to help their own; this is soul rights. If a child needs this then within a period of three hours after the birth, the soul must be placed with the child's. If this is done any later than this, the soul will not bond with the other soul and will reject it. In some cases, the souls will fight for dominance, killing the child in the process. This is why few families go through with soul rights in modern times.

'Childhood' is the second stage. In this stage a child reveals power, makes life choices and starts training. This period lasts from one month to sixteen years old. Within the first five years of birth, a child will show power or control of an element. This is usually by accident and will be due to a powerful emotion. Children will also be most calm around their element. For example, an earth child will always wish to be outside; a water child will feel best bathing or swimming; a fire child likes heat, chimneys or cooking and an air elemental will like wind, flying or tall areas. This is not a fail-safe plan due to some children developing power liking to other elements, or they may just like a particular element without having an affinity for it. Between the ages of three and six, a child's parents must help the child choose what side they would like to live on – which part will be dominant. This decision changes a Half's life from then on.

Most will choose demon and grow into that half of themselves. If a child chooses their human side, then the child (unless they remain in demon land) will, to their knowledge, be human. They will become middle class people. If the demon side is chosen, then a child chooses and accepts the rights and responsibilities of their demon parent's family. If a child is prophesised to live or be part of a certain side, they will automatically be placed their when the time comes. When a child starts training, they train in two ways: their power, or their strength. If a child chooses power, this is the time for the start of healing, element training, and if a parent chooses a child can then learn Human stone work. Strength is a way for non-power children to become soldiers to protect their country and prove their standing.

'Power' is the third stage and is when a child comes into their true inheritance. A celebration on their sixteenth birthday signifies the change from child to adult, with political and elemental power boosts. For a female, this is the time of marriage to a powerful husband and the proclaiming of her dowry; for a male, control of land, money and names-man. (A names-man is anyone from the family who holds the family name or falls under the head or family's control.) This is when most young men travel or start to experiment. Bonding contracts and marriage deals are unusually brought into effect from the male's birthday. At this time, though, a child can choose to forgo the demon countryside and risk the life of a Half Human. This means that in no way can they re-contact their homeland and only family can visit him and not vice versa.

'Dominance' is the fourth stage and happens in the middle of adulthood. By this stage a Half who stayed in the demon kingdom should have done the following: had at least one heir, a respected name/power, partner or wife and a job or income. If they have none of the following, this stage may skip them or take another form. All Halves by this stage would have settled down from 'Power' and started to make a peaceful life. This is the most dangerous stage for a Half as it can cause a Half to have health issues, mental disabilities or even death. In this part of life a Half goes through a 'mid-life crisis'. This can take many forms.

For non-power Halves this takes form as a change of views, friends and trust is usually easily lost in this stage. This may only last for a couple days to a month or two. Low power users experience pain in a middle form and also mistrust. This may take months to one year to desist. High power users, on the other hand, suffer more than any other. Not only do they deal with pain and mistrust, but also an inner demon or turmoil. This can take form of a friend or personal object and the shortest known case of this lasted for three years. A Half may never be the same again after this, suffering nightmares, physical, emotional and mental health problems and often death. There is only one way to postpone, but not stop, the problem. A spell and blood element can stop this for anywhere between a year or two, but may not always work. This problem can only be solved by the person themselves, and they must never receive any help from anyone.

'Passing of Power' is the final stage of life and happens in older age or on a Half's death bed. This is the stage where a Half can give their element power or birth rights to their heir or heirs. The lifespan of a Half is usually between 100-194 years old in this stage, due to them having both demon and human genes. This stage can only take place if a Half is of sound mind and body. A 'pass of power' can take place by thought or by touch when giving birth right blessings. Usually if they are bonded and their partner is still alive, when the Half dies then the other dies in their next sleep period. They will both die with smiling faces and greet each other in the next world, a place of pure element and a view of the world they lived on. There, all deceased meet and if strongly linked, meet the Great One. Their souls can not be taken in this stage due to them having moved almost immediately to the next world.

T his concludes 'Half and Stages'. For more details, look at 'Blood and Thicker Stuff'and 'Magic of a New Kind'. For personal experiences into stages of Half life for a Maoh, read 'Notes: Readers and Memories'

* * *

-End of chapter, Back to library-

* * *

"Okay, so a Half is somewhat important then? What is element power? The power to blow up a building? Climb a mountain without your hands? Kill an enemy without use of hands? But if that is so, then why do they try and fight with them? Why use swords? Why not just power users? And a 'human stone'; what is that?" Yuuri whispered softly to himself.

He soon became engrossed in the book and looked at the content to see that 'Blood and Thicker Stuff', the chapter mentioned previously, was next.

* * *

-Chapter start, Blood and thicker Stuff-

* * *

This chapter is all about 'Blood and Thicker Stuff', or put precisely, substances used to strengthen elements or magic using objects or spells. This is anything from words, blood, markings and sacrifices. In this chapter we help people in each aspect, suggest ways to improve usage, and also give examples.

'Words' is the first 'booster' an elemental user can use. 'Words' is the drawing of power towards a person as a verbal focus. This is the easiest focus to learn, but as a counter, it is the weakest. Most, if not all, people use a 'Word' focus. This includes saying it aloud or mentally.

'Blood' is the second 'booster' an elemental can use. This focus is internal. This power usually comes from a power given by 'pass of power' or 'soul bonding'. Both of these mean that the original person is using power not completely belonging to them, so they rely on their blood or internal core. This is a more powerful focus but can easily become chaotic and destructive. With this, a person usually takes the form of another or an older version of themself. This power is usually triggered by a word, phrase or action against the person, family or other individual.

'Markings' is the third type of focus. This is again more dangerous, but also a rarer form of power. A person either carves a person, animal or object with their core power, which is then activated on command or code. This is one of the only powers that doesn't need another person's core to be used and is usually used after death. This power is used as a warning to others or as 'doors' to stop events in the future from happening. This power is usually used by people with the 'Sight'.

'Sacrifice' is the last form of focus a person can use. Not much is known about this form of focus. You may only give up the flesh of your own bone – no-one else's. A person must give up something of their own body (a limb, etc). The limits are that a person must have almost complete strength in order to use this, and there is only a small chance of success. This power has ended more lives than it has saved. This usually gives a person a 'second chance' to change or fix mistakes. Usage, however, can take months to plan.

* * *

"Yuuri!" He heard from a voice on the other side of the door, which sounded a lot like Wolfram.

"In here," he said as the door opened and indeed a mop of blood hair came through.

"Where have you been? It is almost twilight – did you spend all day in here?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri heard him mutter 'wimp' under his breath, but chose to not pay attention to it.

"Yes, I did. I don't feel hungry, though, so I must leave you now. I will be going back to my room and have an early night. Good night." With this, Yuuri got up and walked out of the room. He quickly went to his room after feeling 'the eyes' on him again, got changed and got into bed. As soon as his head his pillow, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

(Yuuri's POV)

Laughter. That was what I heard when I opened my eyes.

"Hello, sleepy-head! How was your snooze? Come on, the maids set out a picnic for us."

The blond hair again. And… Brown? A small, short brown haired person?

"Hello, Yuuri. How are you today?"

A girl.

After this, the three sat together and ate some food together in a quiet, calm garden.

Beautiful….Lovely….

* * *

Horrifying….Traumatic….

Yuuri was again in the dark place where everything just felt wrong. Again, the creepy voice. "I have given you time… Which have you chosen? The friends, or the blur….Which do you choose…."

He again looks at the faces before him. His friends, Fili and Kili, and the blurred, sad face.

The darkness smirks when it hears his answer.

"I choose…"

* * *

Thats it. Please review and wait around for another chapter soon. Please tell me in reviews if you want a happy or a sad ending.


End file.
